


Ethereal

by SavagewriterSex



Category: Fairy Tail, 対魔忍アサギ | Taimanin Asagi (Anime), 対魔忍ユキカゼ | Taimanin Yukikaze (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Collars, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Sadism, Lolita, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavagewriterSex/pseuds/SavagewriterSex
Summary: A once peaceful city is overrun with chaos as factions constantly fight. Enter Natsu Dragneel part demon,  part dragon and part human. Taimanin and military trained with almost a hundred years of experience.Featuring: Witch of steel Annerose
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Other(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Ethereal Ch 1  
It was one of those dark nights. You know those nights when your sure something fucked up was going to happen. Call it a man's intuition but one thing was for sure this had taimanin written all over it. The sight off what smelled like a hundred demons rushing into a single building. Either there was some kind of death match or someone got their hands on one of the taimanin. So he was certain that a shit storm was on the horizon. However knowing taimanin had a reputation (almost as bad as kakashi) for always being late to their comrades rescue. Always.

"Alchemy I have what looks like another one of those demon zones over here." A figure muttered into the wireless communicator in his right ear. Just below him a group of people in a long line trying to enter what looked like a regular pub. Normally this wouldn't have been suspicious however every single one both male and female stunk of demon. He stared down at the crowd unnoticed from three floors up. "From the looks of it another taimanin got their hands tied, literally."

"Understood do you need back up?' Asked 'Alchemy'

"Do you even need to ask?" He asked before he stepped off the building three floors up "Just take care of yours and rendezvous with me at the usual."

He watch silently as the ground approaching quickly. Before landing in a crouch shattering the asphalt from the impact. Sending a few to their graves in one of the most gruesome and gory death.   
"Alright, ladies and gentle demons. Why don't we all just go home, haven't you heard of the new curfew?" The man looked up revealing bright pink hair and obsidian eyes. He then turned deadly serious. "Leave now and you'll live to see another day."

Not feeling to happy that their fun was cut before it even started. A few of them released threatening animalistic growls trying to scare the human in their midst.

"What's this the human thinks he can kill us." One man laughed completely forgetting his kin who had just been crushed to a bloody death. " We're going to rip you apart boy and feed you to the dogs." He snarled.

Sighing in exasperation. He stood and walked towards the the entrance. The suddenly turned towards everyone. Raised his right hand lazily...and snapped. Almost instantly everyone burst into flames. Screams of agony filled the air as they were burned to death, ignoring the cries he turned and made to the entrance before pushing the said door opening and stepping inside. 

"Alchemy, I'm in." He muttered.

"Understood..." Was the single reply.

"And Natsu, be careful." The pinkette known as Natsu let out an amused breath before smiling, "understood."  
_______________________________________________

Stepping inside the pub, the sight was one that Natsu had become used to overtime. A young woman tied to what was a stripper pole. Her clothes ripped to shreds lied on the ground completely ignored. She was still unconscious, however she was already surrounded by horny people looking to get some pussy tonight preferable non consensually." Alright step aside." He said forcing his way through the group of horny demons getting a few grunts and growls along the way.

"Hey wait your turn we were here first!" One of them yelled angrily. He placed a hand at her neck checking for pulse. He wouldn't put it pass some of these sick bastards to want to fuck a corpse. 

"Good. Now." He drew a katana out of absolutely nowhere, and slashed the binds catching two demons in the process. Blood splattered on the floor followed by two demon corpses. He quickly picked her up bridal style before dropping two smoke bombs completely engulfing the area in smoke.

"Crap he's one of those ones don't let him get away!" One of them yelled. Some looked confused others just looked straight pissed, however the commotion was silence when a series of clinks echoed through the now dead silent building. The first demon suddenly felt something bounce off his feet.

"Huh?" He muttered looking down and spotted something. "A grenade!"

"Boom." Natsu muttered watching the entire room go up in flames." He stood on the second floor standing down from the balcony. The konoichi watched silently as everyone in the room was either blown to pieces or incinerated in the aftermath. 

"Still as dumb as fuck." He sneered. "Now let's get you out of here." He muttered looking down at the now conscious taimanin.

_______________________________________________


	2. The Great Battle Begins

Ethereal Chapter 2: The great battle begins

The Demon City, a common name for the modern day Tokyo. Once upon a time the demons and the humans stayed away from each other. That however was a long time ago. Now demons can't seem to stay away from humans. The anti-demon ninjas or Taimanin were in charge of demon extermination. However they seemed to fail more often than not. And that where they came Ethereal or the Ghost of the underworld as they were known. Would always have to pick up the slack. It had been like that for years and still hasn't changed.

"They're to complacent and have become weak." Natsu Dragneel known as the demon hunter by many. Stood in a completely blank white room. All the walls looked the exact same apart from the door. Above was a series of blindingly bring white lights. The sole furniture in the room was only a small throne like seat a few meters away. In it sat a shadow like figure. That itself was odd since the whole room was white. The said figure spoke in a distorted voice. 

"Yeah and from what I hear Oboro's on the loose again." Natsu sighed in exasperation. "Can't that woman stay dead?" The shadow chuckled. 

"It matters not in time." Shadow answered. "For now focus on your assignment, I want you to infiltrate the Taimanin."

"If you wanted me to sneak around you could have said so. It's not that hard really." Natsu shrugged, they were ninjas yes great ones at that but he'd had harder times fighting food. Yeah apparently when Kagura cooks the food fight back. Maybe a demon special or something?

"No you are not to be caught sneaking around. You are to gain they're trust completely." Shadow spoke a bit more forceful than usual. "And a second assignment, slowly corrupt the taimanin from the inside."

Natsu looked up in interest at that. "Are you sure? They're not the enemy."

"No they are not, not yet atleast. However how long will it be before they eventually turn?" The shadow answered. " It is for the best we stop the rebellion before it begins."

"If you say so." Natsu sighed. A hundred years earlier and he would have been estactic about a infiltration mission (like a ninja!) But now he couldn't help but feel tired. He'd done similar things so much it had become more of a chore than anything else. Along with the fact that he's a over 500 year old demon virgin as Kagura wouldn't stop telling him. 'Fuck you too Alchemy.'

He could have sworn he heard someone muttered. "Maybe if you did you wouldn't be a 5 century old virgin." He began to make his way out of the room before he paused. "And one more thing. What do I do with Oboro and Ingrid if I catch them?"

"It matters not, do what you want with them, You are part demon I'm sure you can find a use for them."

Natsu snorted and continued his journey to the door but said nothing to agree or disagree with her.

When the shadowed figure was sure Natsu was gone and the door was closed it spoke. The restoration faded releasing a low feminine voice below as well as the darkness faded showing long faded blonde hair and a dull green eyes.

Former Taimanin Mavis Vermillion. "This world is a dark place, to save it sometimes it's not light that we require but a greater darkness."

"Forgive me everyone." She muttered solemnly. 

_______________________________________________

Behind the closed door leaning against the wall was one extremely calm looking Natsu. He heaved himself off the wall. "It doesn't matter, I said I'd follow you to the end and that's what I'll plan to do."

He was sure hadn't heard him he had her. After all he was part, dragon and demon which enhanced his hearing. However he just felt the need to say it. Without another word he walk away before completely vanishing into the darkness. "This is as good a time as any."

He'd find Kagura and ask her to cook something later. Unlike most demons her food actually put up a good fight. But first he had some business to take care of and some demons to cut up.

_______________________________________________

At the same time at the regular rendezvous said person Kagura was peering down at the night city. She had gotten some news from one of their contacts. She wore a purple catsuit with a cut from her lower neck down to her chest revealing a decent amount of cleavage. The back portion was missing from her upper back half way down, She wore knee high armor like boots with high heels, Her hair was let down and reached all the way down to her lower back. 

The rendezvous point was on top of one of the tallest buildings in Tokyo. More than 50 stories high most people wouldn't come up here. If they did it was either to jump off, your taimanin or you have nothing better to do. So yeah no one.

She visibly relaxed when a series of footsteps reached her ears. "You know your the only person who relaxed when they hear and footsteps instead getting ready for a fight." A familiar voice said in amusement.

"After a hundred years you get used to the sound of your footsteps, I could never mistake it for anyone else's." She retorted smiling slightly.

"Again only you." He shook his head in amusement. "So what do you have for me?"

They suddenly became serious. " Some not so surprising news. Seems like the whole city's gone into factions." She answered causing Natsu to raise a visible eye brow.

"Demon and Anti-demon." She spoke. "We have the demons and they disgusting self's, Edwin Black of NOMAD, his assistant Hell Knight Ingrid, Oboro, some new guy in town by the name of Barde-Barde and The notorious white snake Lee Mayfeng."

"We have on the Anti-demon faction, The taimanin, Witch of steel Anne rose, Aishwarya Ray the sadistic woman, Mitico Fleuretty and us."

"And the UFS decided to stay neutral."

"Mitico Fleuretty? Where have I heard that name before?.. Oh you mean the demon who follows Anne rose like a lost puppy?"

"Yes. Anyway the Anti-demon faction will be having a little get together in a few days so you'll be our representative." 

"And why is that?" He asked not that he cared much, he was going to do it whether she had a good reason or not. But he wanted to hear it anyway.

"Do you even need to asked?" She asked with a spy grin.

"Yeah smile it up." Natsu muttered. "Now if you excuse me I have some extermination to do."

He was about to leave when she spoke. "Want some company?"

"Why not?" He shrugged. "The more the merrier right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Well let's go."

'After so long You and Mavis is all I have left so I'll do what I have to, to protect you both.' He thought before the both vanished into thin air.

Meanwhile Elsewhere... Asagi sat on the living room table alone looking like she was lost in thought.

"Hey Onee-chan Onee-chan! How was your date!?" One Sakura charged cheerfully into the room.

"Hmm? Oh it was fine. How was your day?" She questioned curiously. Sakura seemingly noticed the mood decided to change the question.

"You okay Onee-chan you seem..lost in thought." This had become a frequent occurrence since the day that Asagi and Ryousuke had been attacked by Oboro. Apparently she had been caught off guard and was unable to defend against Oboro and her group of demon Orcs. She thought she would have been captured but out of nowhere came this person each Orc received a dagger to the head and Oboro lost her head for the second time.

"Tch it's bad enough I always have to be cleaning up after the taimanin all the time but now I have to be dealing with an reoccurring annoyance." He hissed in annoyance. "I knew I should have killed Black when I had the chance."  
She watched as his spiky pink hair waved in the non existent wind as they were all in a closed off room atleast 8 off bodies lying around a headless Oboro and a boyfriend who looked like he had the shit scared out of him which probably wasn't far from the truth as he honestly looked like he was ready to piss himself. Sheathing his Katana the man spoke completely ignoring the two as she quickly went to comfort her frightened boyfriend. "Alchemy I need a clean up in here we got some big green and uglies too." He turned and walked towards the exit when she shouted to stop him.

"Hey wai-" He vanished (and when the world needed him the most he pulled a Natsu)  
Ever since then she'd been trying to find everything she could on this person. And the only thing she could gather was that quite a few of their konoichi had been saved by the mystery demon hunter. "O-chan, nee-chan, Onee-chan!"

Asagi jolted slightly. Sakura looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure your fine Onee-chan?"

"I'm fine Sakura, maybe just a little tired." She said reassuringly but it was doing anything but that as Sakura's worry seem to increase. "I think I'll sleep a little early tonight." He raised from her seat and made her way up the stairs towards her room to sleep. Missing the look of determination and anger that crossed Sakura's face.

'Don't worry Onee-chan whoever did that to you I'll find them and make them pay.'

_______________________________________________

A couple days later during the late afternoon a certain group of people gathered in a room around a broad square table. This group consisted of Taimanin Asagi Igawa, Anne rose Vajra, Mitico Fleuretty, Aishwarya Ray, one Miki Otanashi however the last person was missing.

"Who are we waiting for again?" Mitico muttered getting extremely annoyed, whoever this person was, was more than half an hour late. "I say we start without em, we don't need their help!"

"I may have to agree with Mitico, if that person is this late to a simple meeting then I'd be afraid to trust them with my life." Anne rose also spoke up.

"He may have ran away after he heard Anne rose was attending, probably not the first boy she scared away by just being there."

"That may be true but I'm not one of them." A voice spoke from one of the far corners of the room." This instantly had everyone up and ready for a confrontation. 

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Asagi yelled.

"No need to shout I'm right next to you ya know." Suddenly everyone spun around Miki's hand trembling as she pointed her Uzi submachine gun at the infiltrator. Everyone did the same minus the trembling. Both Asagi and Anne rose had their blades drawn, Mitico had both her battle axes ready to rip into something and Ray hadn't moved an inch...

"You!" Both Mitico and Asagi shouted at the same time. However Asagi sounded surprised while Mitico looked straight out pissed.

"Me?" Natsu sounded confused. "I understand Anne roses loyal puppy dog but what did I do to you?" He knew exactly what he did, but they didn't need to know that it was more fun that way.

"What are you doing her END?" She growled angrily. This caused quite a few eyes to widen in shock. Mostly Anne rose, Asagi and Miki.

Natsu blank face suddenly twisted into a dark menacing smile, which sent a involuntary pleasured shiver down her spine. "Oh so you do remember me Mitico dear." He said in a sing song voice that gave them all the chills.

They could feel it. Behind that face of a man and that carefree facade, their was something, something crying out for chaos, destruction. Anywhere had they ever felt so much lust for destruction and chaos they went into defensive position incase they needed to fight, however they seemed to instinctually know that it was only a fraction of what he could actually do. After all the name END was famous for being one of the most powerful demons on Earth despite being a artificial one but for Mitico it only brought back memories, ones she wished she'd forget. Mitico barely managed to hide her legs shaking, it nearly buckled under her weight when his aura vanished.

"Now we came for a meeting not to bite out each other's throats so let's get to it." He smiled cheerfully, you'd have to wonder if he was bipolar.

"Agreed." Spoke Ray.

"But before we begin." Natsu walked up to Miki and stared down at her. 

Miki stared up nervously at the man who was now standing inches away towering over her. "A..I'm. oof!" A punch to the gut sent her into the wall and into unconscious. Seconds later he found himself at weapons point.

"2 seconds, your 1.5 seconds too slow." He muttered from behind all of the except for Aishwarya who had yet to move. She was familiar enough with his antics to not even bat an eyelash.

"Okay let's get this on the way." He said lazily.

"What was that?" Asagi demanded.

"Simple she was a spy," he said matter-o-factly, "well a artificial human to be exact, I've lived too long to be fooled by those. If I remember correctly isn't this supposed to be right up this Barde-Barde guys alley? Eh doesn't matter."

"So what your saying is Miki is a spy created by this Barde-Barde person to get to us?" Questioned Anne rose.

"Not you, Aishwarya. He after the philosophers stone. I believe you know exactly where it is." His eyes glinted and an amused smirked played across his face as he stared at her. And the Edwin Black the Vampire bastard that's completely obsessed with Asagi becoming his wife, honestly I don't see it.."

"And what else do you know?" Again it was Anne rose that asked. "White snake is here too I do believe you know what she wants." He turned to Anne rose directly who didn't even flinch.

"I may be able to think of a few." She spoke, with a slight smile. "And it seems they all teamed up to get what they want and it's all in this room."

"Indeed." Added another completely new voice.

"Oboro." 

"What!? Why'd you bring the enemy here!?"

"Calm down Asagi this isn't the Oboro that's trying to get you. Those are simply clones created by Edwin Black in order to frame her. This is the real Oboro, she's been working for me as a spy of sorts in the U.S military."

"And how do we know your telling the truth?" Anne rose asked next.

"You don't." He answered.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, do I need to remind you that Black is also out for your blood, you've pissed him off quite a few times you know."

"Black can go fuck himself." Natsu retorted. "Because it honestly looks like Asagi doesn't want to do it for him."

"Your bright and sarcastic as ever." 

"And your sarcasm is a dull as always." He shot back. "What are you doing here Oboro?"

"What am I not allowed to visit an old friend?" This caused Natsu to raise eyebrow.

"You have friends?" He said in surprise. "And here I thought it was us against the world, we have been betrayed!" Oboro smirked and quite a few of the others raised an eyebrow at his Melodramatic behavior. "Anyway, down to business."

"It's interesting actually the head of a human slave ring Real is back and is in a bid for power."

"Real? You mean that fat bastard I threw of a 7th floor balcony cuz I was bored and he pissed me off?" He asked bluntly. "Damn and I was sure he went splat too.." This caused quite a few sweat drops to form on the others, brutal!  
"And the pig decided to join politics. I can already feel the headache coming. Anything else?"

"The UFS seems to be increasing their numbers, probably to counter both you and the demon alliance. And a lot of demons are out for you head Natsu you pissed off quite a few people these pass weeks especially Black."

"Meh tell me something I don't know." He gave a dismissive wave. "I've been doing it for years and I will be doing in the future. Probably piss off the Taimanin a few times just for entertainment purposes."

"This earned a obvious look of disapproval from Asagi while Anne rose and Ray looked quite amused. Oboro herself looked amused. 

"Well it's you I suppose." She sighed in mock exasperation. "Just be careful."

"You sound like Kagura." And she was gone. 

He smiled slightly but it was gone as quick as it came. He once again became deadly serious."Well let's get back to the important stuff."

_______________________________________________

"So how did the meeting go?" Kagura asked as Natsu entered the their not so small living space it was a two story building that took about half a football field in terms of land space. Quite large considering only two people lived their or three if you considered shadow. She sat calmly on a small table in the living room sipping some warm tea.

"Fine." Was all he said. "I'll be out for a couple days or weeks, depends on how long it takes me to find a little wild piggy." Kagura nodded a continued to sip her tea. Natsu made his way up the stairs a few minutes later he returned with a duffel bag.

"Who are you hunting?"

"Real." He answered without missing a beat.

"I thought you already killed him."

"So did I but apparently he's like a cockroach, hard to get rid of." He muttered making way towards the exit. "Take care of her for me." A nod was all he got.

Once he left Kagura place her tea cup down and sighed. "Be careful." But she knew for a fact that he didn't hear her. Great now she was starting to sound like a worried wife. Well not quite the three of them had been wondering for decades, in terms of companionship all they had was each other it had always been them against the world the outsiders after all they didn't belong in this world. They never did, but all they could do is live. They had seen it all the chaos and depravities of mankind and demon alike. Natsu himself was partially artificial demon and even he was disgusted by what he saw. The day he turned to dislike demons completely...

_______________________________________________

It was one dark night. Everything was as it should. Yes he had his slaves,. He had his clients and he was making money. However he had to do something and quick. The taimanin were snooping around and he didn't know what he was looking for luckily he had a few days at least. Or at least that's what he thought.

"Real stood in one of his rooms, backed up against the wall trembling in fear. The room was completely dark apart from the days of moonlight spilling through a slightly open window curtain.

"What are you doing here!? T-the Taimanin aren't supposed to be for another few days!" He stuttered.

The person he spoke to or rather a figure stood in the shadows completely consealed in the darkness. The person chuckled male from the sound of his voice. "Taimanin? I'm sorry but fortunately or unfortunately for you I'm not Taimanin."

"Then who are you do you know who I am-" He started to rant before he was silenced by a kick to stomach. He toppled over in pain clutching his stomach and cried out in pain. 

"Yes I do and that's why we are here." One minute he on the ground in a world of pain the next he was hanging of a balcony by his feet.

"Talk, where do you get your prostitutes?" He questioned.

"Please stop anything, you want money, women, power!? I can give it to you just please let me go!" He begged he honestly looked ready to shit himself. But he'd no sympathy.

"Where? Do. You. Get. Your. Slaves?" He said slower this time. "My hands are getting tired you know." 

"P-please I-I get them from some slave trader named Zakuto some large grey demon thing! All I know is I pay for them and he delivers that all I know I swear!"

"I see."

"So can you let me go!?"

"No problem." Real sighed in relief but he was short lived as the man let him go...over the balcony. 

"Aaaaaaahhhh!!" He screamed as he plummeted to his death. The last the he saw was a flash of pink before it all went black.

"That's one for the night, now to find this Zokuto demon.."

_______________________________________________

A pair of eyes snapped open, they stared down at the large expanse of buildings. Natsu stood on top of one of the tallest buildings in the city."  
"Real. I killed you once and I'm cunming to do it again." He muttered. "You can run little piggy but you can't hide." With that he vanished into the night. He was sure Black had something to do with it. The man always found new ways to annoy him. But his time would come soon enough."

For now he'd have to settle for Real.

_______________________________________________

It had been a day since the meeting. Once again Asagi found herself sitting on the dining alone. Aside from training she honestly had nothing else to do. And Kousukes traumatic experience she forced to stay home and do nothing. It's not like you could ask a man who nearly died to go on a date with after he had nearly died. So here she was sitting by herself as Sakura was still in school replaying the events of the meeting. She just wasn't sure if she could trust Natsu. He seemed strong stronger than everyone in that meeting if he wanted he could have killed them all without any problems not to mention how he and Oboro had managed to sneak into an entire village of Taimanin without getting found. 

"These days the Taimanin have become complacent and foolish. You seem to enjoy being caught and made a fool of by demons. I spend more time cleaning up after you than anything else."

Cleaning up after? What did he mean. Those konoichi that was captured recently ways seemed to return without much more damage that they retain in their fights. Now that she thought about quite a few described their savior with pink hair. So he was the one. He was helping them all this time. But what did he have to get out of this? Favors maybe, but what kind? She didn't know what but she intended to find out.

"Onee-chan I'm back!" A familiar cheerfulness radiated from the voice. Sakura was back from school.

"Welcome home!" Asagi got up to go great her sister. On her way to the door she heard her again

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan look who I brought!" She shouted excitedly.

"What are- oh Kousuke what are you?"

"I went to get him because you've been acting weird!" Sakura answered.

"What? Sakura!" She said sternly. 

"It's okay I would have come anyway, I wanted to apologize for about avoiding you these pass weeks." He interrupted her as she looked like she was ready to scold Sakura.

"No it's okay I understand." She smiled slightly.

"I insist, it's a date." She instantly brightened up.

"Okay let me get changed." She ran to her room to find something better to wear. Her thoughts before all but forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Short? I know but its just the prologue. Next chap for sure! Need to research the character for Taimanin Asagi, Taimanin Yukikaze as well as with of steel Anne rose but I'll put up two soon... I think... Maybe? Oh fuck it!


End file.
